Mencintaimu
by Kim Jaemin
Summary: Aku selalu ada di sini. Di titik yang sama untuk mencintaimu karena aku ingin mencintaimu secara sederhana dan apa adanya –Joonmyeon. Terima kasih karena selalu berdiri di titik yang sama untuk selalu mencintaiku –Yixing. SULAY/YIXING/JOONMYEON/EXO/BL/YAOI


Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju perpustakaan di sekolahnya. Sepasang _earphone_ tergantung di kedua telinganya. Sebenarnya bukan gaya seorang Kim Joonmyeon sekali datang ke perpustakaan, namun karena sebuah alasan pemuda dengan senyum malaikat itu menjadi rajin mengunjungi perpustakaan.

"Yo, _man._ Kau akan kemana, bukankah pintu gerbangnya ada di sebelah barat, tuan Kim Joonmyeon yang terhormat?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menarik _earphone_ dari telinga kanan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mendengus mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol di bahunya, " _Hyung_ , sibuk sekali mengurusi urusan orang lain"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, "Pasti akan bertemu Yixing kan?"

"Jika sudah tahu kenapa harus bertanya, _hyung_. Dan lagi, kenapa _hyung_ masih di sini, tidak pulang bersama Baekhyun _hyung_?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Dia harus menyelesaikan beberapa lagunya bersama Chen _hyung_ "

Joonmyeon tertawa kencang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, "Hati-hati, _hyung_. Siapa tahu Baekhyun _hyung_ akan terpesona oleh karisma Chen _hyung_. Cinta bisa tumbuh seiring _intens_ nya kebersamaan"

Chanyeol melotot, "Sialan kau bocah. Setidaknya hubunganku dengan Baekhyun sudah jelas, bukan sepertimu dan Yixing. Memangnya enak ya digantung terus, memangnya kau jemuran?" dan Chanyeol langsung berlari setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"Kampret. Sialan kau _hyung,_ awas saja ku doakan Baekhyun _hyung_ jadian dengan Chen _hyung_ " teriak Joonmyeon.

"Sayangnya, Chen sudah jadian denganku loh, dek"

Joonmyeon menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung saat melihat Xiumin tengah berdiri di belakangnya. _Kampret ketahuan_ , ucapnya dalam hati.

"Duluan, _hyung_ " ucapnya sembari berlari ke arah perpustakaan.

 ** _Mencintaimu_**

 **author:** _Jae_

 **cast:** _Zhang Yixing – Kim Joonmyeon_

 **genre:** _Romance_

 **warning:** _BoysLove, Typo_.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berkutat dengan beberapa buku tebal di depannya. Tangannya sibuk menyalin beberapa materi dan membolak-balik buku-buku di hadapannya. Terkadang bibirnya akan mengerucut ataupun matanya mengerjap dengan lucu.

Yixing –pemuda tadi menghela nafas berulang kali. Pengunjung perpustakaan hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja, karena jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Yixing _noon_ – _hyung_ "

Yixing terlonjak saat merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Pemuda manis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Joonmyeon tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Berani memanggilku _noona_ sekali lagi, akan kupotong habis burungmu" ancam Yixing dan Joonmyeon hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yixing, "Maaf _hyung_ aku suka kelepasan jika memanggilmu. Kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki, _hyung_ "

Yixing pout, "Tapi aku tetap laki-laki, Joonmyeon. Jadi aku ini tampan"

Joonmyeon tertawa melihat ekspresi Yixing, "Tidak masalah apa _gender_ mu yang sebenarnya, _hyung_. Jadi, kenapa _hyung_ belum pulang?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku kerjakan" jawab Yixing seraya mengangkat sebuah buku di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau ke sini?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menemani _Yixingie hyung_ **ku** yang cantik"

Yixing memukul bahu Joonmyeon main-main. Dia malu sungguh, "Dasar gila" ucapnya seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

Joonmyeon tertawa, "Aku gila karenamu, _hyung_ "

"Kyaaaaa, apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Yixing saat merasakan Joonmyeon memeluknya.

"Memelukmu tentu saja, apalagi. Dan lagi, _hyung_ , teriakanmu bisa membuatku tuli. Kau mau kita diusir dari sini karena teriakanmu?"

Yixing mendorong Joonmyeon untuk menjauh, "Makanya jangan macam-macam"

Joonmyeon hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Yixing padanya. Pemuda itu selalu suka menggoda Yixing. Dia selalu suka saat melihat rona merah di pipi yang lebih tua. Terlebih Yixing merona karenanya. Menggoda Yixing adalah kegiatan wajib baginya sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Tepatnya saat dia menjadi murid baru di sekolahnya. Dan bukan sebuah rahasia lagi jika Joonmyeon menyukai Yixing.

Pemuda Kim itu mengamati wajah serius milik Yixing yang sedang menyalin beberapa catatan di bukunya. Anak rambutnya diterpa hembusan angin yang menyebabkan wajahnya terlihat seperti bayi. Mata sayunya terus bergerak lincah mengikuti gerakan tulisan tangannya, hidung mancung, kulit putih mulus, dan yang terakhir adalah bibir _kissable_ milik pemuda manis itu.

 _"_ _Pasti bibirnya sangat manis seperti orangnya"_ pikir Joonmyeon.

Tidak ada niatan bagi Joonmyeon untuk menganggu Yixing lagi. Joonmyeon hanya duduk diam sambil menemani Yixing menyelesaikan tugasnya. Memang terasa membosankan, tapi saat dia melihat wajah polos milik Yixing, semua rasa bosannya langsung menguap.

"Kenapa tidak dikerjakan di rumah saja _hyung_?" tanya Joonmyeon memecah keheningan.

"Semua materinya ada di buku ini, dan aku harus mengerjakannya di sini karena aku tidak memiliki bukunya di rumah" jelas Yixing tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di hadapannya.

Joonmyeon menepuk dahinya. Yixing bukanlah anak yang berasal dari keluarga berada sepertinya, yang bisa mendapatkan apapun dengan mudah. Yang lebih muda menepuk pundak yang lebih tua. Berusaha menyemangati melalui sentuhannya.

"Tenang saja, _hyung_ , aku akan menemanimu sampai selesai"

Yixing tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Tapi, kau tidak akan dicari orang tuamu?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng, "Tidak _hyung_ , aku sudah mengirim pesan pada mama, dan lagi hari ini aku membawa mobil sendiri"

Yixing tersenyum sekali lagi, kemudian fokus dengan tugasnya lagi. Dia sempat melihat wajah bosan milik Joonmyeon, tapi apa daya dia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini juga. Lagipula tinggal sedikit lagi dan tugasnya akan selesai.

Benar saja, hanya beberapa menit kemudian Yixing sudah menutup buku-bukunya dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah mengemas barangnya dan mengendong ranselnya dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo pulang, aku sudah selesai" ajak Yixing pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon beranjak dari duduknya, "Ayo" ucapnya seraya menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari milik Yixing. Menghasilnya rona merah samar di kedua pipi milik Yixing.

Yixing selalu suka saat Joonmyeon memperlakukannya dengan manis. Keduanya memang hanya berteman, tapi keduanya selalu terlihat begitu dekat hingga banyak yang menganggap keduanya tengah berpacaran.

Bukan sekali dua kali Joonmyeon menyatakan perasaannya pada Yixing, tapi selalu ditolak dengan halus oleh Yixing. Lengkap dengan berbagai alasan sebagai pemanisnya. Tapi justru dari situlah Joonmyeon semakin menyukai Yixing.

 ** _joonxing_**

Mereka menghentikan langkahnya saat memasuki halaman sekolah. Yixing lebih tepatnya yang menghentikan langkahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau Joonmyeon akan pulang, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Joonmyeon menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku akan mengantarkan Yixing _hyung_ sampai rumah"

"Maaf ya, aku sering merepotkanmu"

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan dan aku senang bisa pulang bersama Yixing _hyung_ " ucap Joonmyeon seraya mengacak rambut milik Yixing.

"Ya, kau akan membuat rambutku menjadi berantakan" pekik Yixing.

Joonmyeon tertawa, "Tapi kau terlihat seksi dengan rambut berantakan _hyung_ "

"Joonmyeon" teriak Yixing seraya memukul lengan milik Joonmyeon.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Nanti aku akan dimarahi oleh mamamu jika membawa anak gadisnya pulang terlalu larut"

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku bukan gadis, aku perjaka" ucapnya seraya menghentakkan kakinya.

Joonmyeon tertawa, "Tapi tingkahmu terlihat seperti gadis, bahkan aku sering tidak yakin jika kau ini memang laki-laki. Atau jangan-jangan kau adalah gadis yang menyamar menjadi laki-laki?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengamati Yixing lekat-lekat.

"Aku lelaki tulen, Myeon. Aku berani bersumpah" ucap Yixing berapi-api.

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang. Ini sudah terlalu larut" ucap Joonmyeon seraya mengajak Yixing menuju di mana mobilnya di parkir.

 ** _joonxing_**

Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di rumah milik Yixing, tapi Joonmyeon selalu menyukai perjalanannya bersama Yixing. Di mana dia bisa berlama-lama menatap wajah Yixing dan menggodanya. Joonmyeon selalu menyukai apapun tema perbincangannya dengan Yixing. Menyukai saat melihat mimik wajah Yixing saat bercerita. Menyukai saat mata sayu Yixing membentuk bulan sabit saat tertawa. Dan Joonmyeon menyukai apapun yang ada pada diri kakak kelasnya itu.

Joonmyeon membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Yixing. Mempersilahkan pujaan hatinya untuk keluar dari mobilnya.

"Silahkan, _princess_ "

Yixing mendengus, "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Joonmyeon. Dan aku bukan _princess_ "

"Masuklah. Pasti mamamu sudah menunggu. Beliau pasti khawatir karena anaknya yang manis ini pulang terlambat"

Yixing mengangguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi Yixing menyukai rumahnya ini. "Joonmyeon tidak ingin mempir dulu?" tawar Yixing.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin singgah, _hyung_ , tapi ini sudah terlalu larut. Aku harus pulang sebelum orang tuaku mencariku. Sampaikan salamku untuk paman dan bibi. Lain kali aku akan menginap di sini"

Yixing kembali mendengus, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menginap di sini sampai kapanpun"

Joonmyeon tertawa, "Bagaimana bisa anak tampan sepertiku tidak boleh menginap?" tanyanya membuat ekspresi sesedih mungkin.

"Percaya dirimu mengalahkan tinggi badanmu, bocah. Sudah ya aku masuk dulu"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku juga pamit dulu, _hyung_ "

"Hati-hati di jalan. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang"

"Tidak masalah selama itu untuk Yixing _hyung_ "

Joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya, " _Joonmyeonie_ "

Joonmyeon menolehkan badannya saat mendengar panggilan Yixing dan sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di pipi kanannya. Yixing menciumnya.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya sanggup mengerjapkan matanya, "Yixing _hyung_ "

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, maaf karena aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu" ucap Yixing, "Aku duluan" lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon masih tersenyum di tempatnya sambil memegangi pipi kanannya. Mungkin dia tidak akan mencuci pipi kanannya setelah ini. Dia senang bahkan sangat senang karena Yixing menciumnya, ini adalah bagian dalam hidupnya yang tidak akan dia lupakan.

"Tenang saja _hyung_ , aku akan menikahimu begitu aku lulus sekolah" kata Joonmyeon sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Aku selalu ada di sini. Di titik yang sama untuk mencintaimu karena aku ingin mencintaimu secara sederhana dan apa adanya –Joonmyeon._

 _Terima kasih karena selalu berdiri di titik yang sama untuk selalu mencintaiku –Yixing._

 ** _END_**

 ** _Jadi, di sini Yixing lebih tua dari Joonmyeon ya. Chanyeol sama Baekhyun juga lebih tua dari Joonmyeon. Pokoknya Joonmyeon jadi adek kelas di sini. Maaf kalo feelnya kurang._**


End file.
